X is for Xiaolin
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: Sonic X only instead it happening in the Xiaolin Showdown world except better characters, better story and crazy team ups! much better then summary
1. Chapter 1

X is for Xiaolin

Summary: the SEGA charters find themselves in the Xiaolin showdown world. Takes place a one year after Raimundo is made leader of the group.

I do not own Sega or Xiaolin showdown

Chapter 1: the merging of two worlds

At the Xiaolin temple four young monks were training. Now it wasn't the traditional training at a Chinese temple. The young warriors were sparing at the moment but they were training with the mystical shen gon wu, weapons with incredible (and sometimes goofy) powers.

The leader of the group, is a fifteen year old brazilin boy, named Raimundo and is the only shoku warrior, the oldest and strongest warrior is a southern young man named Clay. The only girl in the group is a fifteen year old Japanese girl named Kimiko last but not least the youngest of the group is a short yellow skinned twelve year old boy named Omi.

A small green dragon that was watching as they dueled with each other (just to be clear that's Dojo) suddenly let out a pain filled yell at the top of his lungs "DOJO!" everyone shouted at him alarmed by his pained filled yell.

Dojo started twisting and turning in agony "what is Dojo has another shen gon wu revealed itself?" asked a rather disturbed Omi worried by oldest friend's agony. "Yes? No? Maybe, I don't know!" Dojo responded taking deep breaths trying to calm his now aching nerves.

"Well I rather not stand around waiting to find out" exclaimed Clay "well alright then all aboard the DOJO express!" Dojo said as he proceeded to super sized himself still shaking slightly "no offense Dojo but you look less safe then you normal do" Raimundo stated "ppffttt, I feel completely fine" Dojo said this right before turning a lighter shade of green "on second thought maybe your right"

All the teens nodded their head, and Omi pulled the silver manta ray out of his tunic "SILVER MANTA RAY!" Omi shouted as the object grew into the size of a fighter jet. After this was done the team and Dojo all piled in and took off.

(Line breaks will look this through the rest of the story) ########################################

The team had been flying over mountain tops and all sorts of terrain for little over an hour now and it was starting to drive them all nuts looking for this supposed Shen Gon Wu. Raimundo let out an aggravated breath. "Dojo, are you sure there's something out here?" Dojo blew into a handkerchief "Of course I am!" Dojo shudders and points in another direction "I think"

Just when they were about to give up all hope the sky suddenly became downcast. "I reckon something bad is about happen" Clay said just before a bolt of lightning struck the canopy causing their craft to lose power "Yep, I was right!" Clay shouted as they started to plummet to the ground below.

Now a few things happened instead crashing with the ground below; **1** the bolt of lightning that struck them was not actually a bolt of lightning; **2** it was a in fact a beam of a strange blue energy that expanded to form a space time rift; **3** out of the rift came a blue biplane being chased by a warship designed to look like a giant fish.

The team came to a skidding crash into the warship and got out as soon as there ship stopped "well any landing you can walk away from" Kimiko joked still a little shaken by the crash. Raimundo was about to make a joke as well but stopped when he saw a massive army red fat looking robots branding firearms coming at them. "We need to get a move on guys!"

"Halt by the order DR Robotnic" the head robot shouted. The team quickly recovered as each of them drew there wudai weapons and elemental booster "all right guy here's the plan; Clays got the ones in front, Kimiko you got the ones on the right, Omi you got the ones on the left and I got the ones in the air! Got it team?" Raimundo instructed "this is will be a piece of pie!"Omi exclaimed "Cake" Clay corrected his small friend.

But before anyone could do a thing the blue biplane had circle around and had launched a strange blue projectile at the mass of robots. The projectile proceeded to move faster than the naked eye could see and after few quick seconds the blue blur came to a sudden stop in front of the now destroyed robots.

"You weren't kidding" Dojo commented poking his head out of Omi's gi gesturing at the sight of the now destroyed machines. Now that the object had stopped moving they could see it was humanoid in nature but also animal; it was a little shorter then Raimundo but still a taller than Kimiko, it had blue fur, green eyes and spikes coming from its head and back."

"Who are you noble warrior?" Omi questioned at the perplexing creature. "Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the creature said giving a thumbs up. "well mighty thanks there partner but we can take care of ourselves" Clay told Sonic smiling his classic friendly smile "I'm sure you thought you were safe but Eggman's robots are no laughing matter" Sonic responded crossing his arms.

"But we are mighty Xiaolin warriors and we need no protection from man egg robots!" Omi said coming completely out of his shock. Sonic took a second to hear what Omi had called his age old nemesis and doubled over laughing "MAN EGG! OH MAN I NEED TO REMEMBER THAT ONE!"

Sonic started to calm down when a voice boomed all across the warship. "Well well if it isn't Sonic the hedgehog come to DIE have you?" it seemed to be mocking their savior in Omi's opinion "Nah Eggman I'm just getting warmed up" Sonic shouted still grinning "Well I can't have you destroy my warship now can I?" Sonic shrugged "In fact rodent you're going to DIE HERE!"

Just as these words were spoken a massive swarm of all kinds robots descended upon the group. The Xiaolin warriors prepared their weapons and boosters once more for combat "All right I think you guys…" Sonic didn't finish that sentence because his jaw had dropped at the sight of their stance and weapons. "All right then! Let's rip these guys to pieces!"

The fight that insured was a spectacle to see. Omi leapt from robot to robot smashing them as he went, Clay was fighting a massive ground robot that had shown up and was using his smaller size to avoid its club and deliver powerful punches, Raimundo had created a small tornado which was throwing the robots off balance while Kimiko was working with Sonic by causing the robots to burst into flames as Sonic knock the non burning robots into already burning ones.

After the armies of robots were all turned into scrap, the blue biplane came to land its wing and parts folding to transforming it into a walker. "Wow your plane just transformed!" Raimundo said utterly amazed.

"Thanks but it's not my plane, well not anymore anyway" Sonic said shrugging before turning to grin at pilot. The said pilot was another strange creature; this one looked like a two tailed fox wearing goggles and a tool belt. "That was awesome Sonic!" The creature said as he high fived Sonic as soon as he was out of the plane. "A kisune!" Omi gasped.

"Indeed it was little Bro! Oh Tails let me introduce you to…" Sonic started to say but stopped when he realized he hadn't caught anyone's name. As if on cue everyone began to introduce themselves.

"Howdy I'm Clay!" Clay said smiling taking Tail's hand in his own and giving it a firm shake "Hi I'm Kimiko nice to meet you" Kimiko introduced herself "Hey names Raimundo But my friends call me Rai" Raimundo said in his usually finesse, the only one not to introduce himself was Omi whose mouth was still hanging open.

"And this little partner is Omi" Clay introduce for his friend pushing Omi forward, as if coming out of a trance Omi bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you oh noble spirits". Everyone on the team jaws dropped shocked by Omi's statement.

Sonic burst into a fit of laughter "SPIRITS?! Kid, were no SPIRITS were mobians!" Sonic said in between fits of laughter, "of course you are" Omi said smiling friendly but sounding as though he didn't want to upset their new comrades, "alright now I guess I must introduce myself, the names Miles Power but everyone calls me Tails" Tails said smiling.

"Well now that were all introduced I guess the only one that's left is our host, isn't that right Egghead!" Sonic shouted the last part as if to get someone's attention. "Um Sonic who are you speaking to?" Raimundo questioned.

And as if on cue the booming voice had returned "The name is Eggman and if you can't remember a nick name that you gave then don't give any at all! Am I clear?" Sonic Scoffed "RIGHT, like you actually care what I call you"

Sonic Smile at his new allies "Alright team you guys get out of here while me and Tails put this glorified fish back into the water!" the team looked confused by for second and were about to protest if only Omi hadn't spoken up "Of course friends! Come along team we must leave them to complete their plan" Omi said as he managed to push his team towards the edge of the ship were Dojo was sitting at "Well alright now that that's all settled; let get a move on gang" Dojo said as he super sized himself once more.

The team (minus Sonic and Tails) piled on to Dojo's back; Sonic took a second to whistle rather impressed by Dojo's ability to grow before taking off to the inside of the warship, Tails boarded his own craft waving good bye to the young monks, as soon as Tails was strapped in he pushed a small button causing his walker to turn back into a plane and then took off.

The team was in air after scooping up the silver manta ray; Raimundo turned to face Omi with an accusing face "Okay Omi what was that was about" Omi looked at Raimundo with his most serious face "My Friend Tails is a kisune and if Sonic is his older brother then we must show the greatest of respect!" Raimundo was completely baffled by Omi had said so he decided to go back to watching the fireworks; soon the entire ship was inflames as Sonic flew out of the falling ship riding the top of Tails's plane.

Everyone landed and produced to high five and pat each other on the back. "Well nice job there partner!" Clay said to Sonic smiling broadly "Awesome show man!" Rai Said as he high fived Sonic "That indeed was a most impresses show my new friends!" Omi said and everyone agreed.

Sonic and Tails smiled at them "Thanks but would you mind telling us where in Mobius are we?" Sonic asked smiling.

#####################################################################################

After being told they were on earth and not on Mobius Tails decided to try and figure out what had happened as well and to tell them what he knew had happened "Well Dr Eggman was experimenting on a chaos emerald and with it he could at least in theory destroy our world. So me, Sonic and some of our friends attacked his base, as we were starting to take over his base we realized he had in fact all SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS and just as we learned this he tried to use them and the next thing we knew there was a bright flash, we were somewhere else with only one of his warships attacking us" everyone was listening story wide eyed at the fact that there new friends were really aliens "If I were to guess I said he had accidentally activated chaos control and teleported us to another planet!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic who was pacing suddenly stopped at this news "Tails is there anyway there's anyone besides us from our world here?" Sonic asked sounding worried by the possible answerer "Well we heard Eggman on the ship so it only concludes that he and possible everyone in the base could have been brought here. After all he had all seven chaos emeralds!" Tails answered.

Sonic face palmed "Great! Were thousands of miles, NO Millions of light years from our home possibly with Dr Eggman having all of his recourses and WE'VE GOT NEXT NOTHING TO FIGHT TO HIM NOW!" it was true to say Sonic was going into a frenzy.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Kimiko said trying to reinsure her new friends "Is that what they are?" Kimiko wonder but mentally shook her head of these thoughts she was going to help them and that was that besides if this Eggman was half as bad as they said; they did not want him to team up with their own enemies.

"We can help you and I'm sure we got some shen gon wu that could help if giving a power boost!" Kimiko said smiling at idea of simple using the golden tiger claws to send them all home. "But Kimiko the shen gon wu aren't meant to be used across such distances" Omi stated but then looked thoughtful "right Dojo?" Omi ask the small dragon on his shoulders. "Well yeah normally not but maybe with these emeralds of yours…" Dojo drifted off and started muttering mystical physics too no one in particular.

"Well, while Dojo tries to find a way home for you guys you can crash at the temple with us" Rai stated as he scratch his chin. "Are you guys sure? We wouldn't want to be a bother" Tails questioned "I'm sure master Fung wouldn't mind housing a few more guest" Clay said.

"Well as long as you're sure" Sonic said shrugging

###################################################################################

"Of course you may stay here" master Fung said once he had heard the whole story about Sonic and Tails's misadventure. "Awesome!" Raimundo exclaimed "But of course they will have to stay with you until you can clear out one of the spare chambers" Fung said as to inform them to their latest chore.

Dojo revealed some cleaning supplies out of nowhere and threw it at them "Listen kids take it from me I recommend you start as soon possible" everyone caught different cleaning supplies "seriously and I thought being leader meant doing lest chores!" Rai exclaimed "But Raimundo being leader means more responsibility not less" Omi said looking at his older companion; Raimundo glared at Omi then dropped all of his supplies on top of him, virtually burying him a live "Yeah but being leader means I can shove the job off to lower ranking members like you" "Raimundo…" master Fung said in a warning tone.

Raimundo chuckled "Heh heh; here Omi let get you out of there" Raimundo proceeded to pick up the cleaning supplies to reveal a very annoyed Omi "Just for that, YOU shall share your room with the kisune" Omi said pointing an accusing finger at Raimundo.

Raimundo was more surprised at what Omi had said then anything else 1that he didn't even notice that everyone else had taken the cleaning supplies and gone off to clean one of the larger chambers. "Hey Raimundo get your sorry hide in here!" Clay shouted from the room the team was cleaning.

Raimundo came out of his thoughts, groaned and march off in the direction of Clay's voice.

####################################################################################

{Hours of intense cleaning later}

Rai groaned "MAN, I didn't think I could get more blisters then I already had" "You're darn right Rai" Sonic said in agreement flexing his soar hands. After hours of cleaning Tails and Sonic's new room was almost ready, the room itself was rather plain; it had two dressers and two simple sleeping mats on the floor "Sorry we couldn't make it more homey partner" Clay apologized "Nah it's okay; you guys gave us a place to sleep, all I wish is that there was some way to repay you" Tails said.

Kimiko was typing on her smart phone looking up the news in Japan and came across something startling "It looks like you're going to get your wish Tails; LOOK!" showed them all what she had found.

On the small screen was a giant robotic lizard tearing apart Tokyo "it appears that the giant robot is taking orders from an insane fat man inside some sort of hovering vehicle" the news reporter said as the screen zoomed into see a fat man laughing like a maniac.

"Eggman" Sonic spat like it was the worst thing in the world and for him it was. "Whoa no wonder you call him Eggman; look how FAT he is" Raimundo joked causing Sonic to crack a small smile "Yeah I called him it thou because he names all his stuff EGG something or other"

"Guys this is serious; Eggman is here and, we need to go save that city!" Tails exclaimed making Sonic and Rai to take on more serious looks. "Alright then let us go kick this Man Eggs buttock!" Omi exclaimed. Sonic heard what Omi had said and again doubled over laughing "Man I'm never going to get used to you talking like that THAT!"

#####################################################################################

{At Tokyo}

Eggman smirked at the destruction of his MetalZilla "All inhabitance of this puny city kneel before your master!" Eggman bellowed. "Yeah the day that I bow to you; is day that Jack Spicer becomes competent!" Someone shouted. Eggman turn to around face no other then Sonic, Tails and his new friends "So rodent; come to stop me have you!" Sonic shrugged "Well I can't have you destroy this world now can I?"

Eggman glared at Sonic and turned to his war machines and ordered "MetalZilla destroy that miserable rodent and his friends!" Eggman commanded. Sonic smirk as everyone else got ready for combat "Bring it MAN EGG!" Sonic shouted enjoying the fact that he could still irritate the old man.

MetalZilla attacked by spitting a massive fireball at the building they were standing on; Kimiko saw the fireball and smirked. "Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted as she leapt from the building and caught the fireball in her hands.

Its momentum holding her to the side of the building "Woo; You go girl!" Raimundo shouted, Kimiko smiled at the sight of the mad man attacking her city jaw hanging opened and threw the fireball right back at the giant robot.

MetalZilla stumbled backwards by the force of its own fireball; the rest of the team took this moment to attack. "Wudai Orion Formation!" the Xiaolin team shouted, their bodies became like black energy and their outlines become different colors, Omi's outline became white, Clay's became green, Kimiko's became red and Raimundo's became blue.

Raimundo took to the air, shouted "Astro Shoku Wind" and proceeded to blast MetalZilla with massive wind made fists, Clay leapt from where he was standing and charged MetalZilla shouting "Wudai Crater Earth!" slamming his to fist to the ground causing a small earthquake.

MetalZilla toppled over and crashed into the ground, Eggman looked dumbfounded "Bu, But how?!" Eggman shouted; Sonic smirked at Eggman and looked down to the street below "Hey Clay how's your throwing arm?!" he shouted.

Having heard what Sonic had said and seeing were Sonic was looking Clay responded "Mighty good thinking there partner! Come and get a lift" Sonic smiled and jumped from the top of the building turning into a spin dash, Clay caught Sonic and threw him at Eggman's hover unit.

Eggman's eyes widened right before getting smashed by Sonic spin dash.

Omi who had climbed on top of the Tornado looked down and smiled, "Are you ready Omi!" Tails asked over the sound of rushing wind; Omi turned his attention back to Tails "Indeed my two tailed friend!" Omi answered.

Tails smiled and flew lower to the ground "whenever you're ready" Omi smiled before closing his eyes and tapped into his chi, nine dots appeared on Omi's forehead; Omi was holding a small sphere in his hands and he shouted "Orb of Tornami ICE!" the sphere shot out a stream of water that froze once it made contact with MetalZilla.

Dr Eggman went spiraling out control by the force of Sonics spin dash and had finally stopped spinning and saw what was happening to his monstrous machine, he also saw what the monks were doing "Such power" Eggman said in awe but his thought soon turned dark once more.

"I must have for myself!" Eggman thought to himself before fleeing the losing battle; Sonic saw this and called out "HEY EGGMAN RUNNING AWAY AGAIN, COME BACK AND FIGHT!" Sonic smirked when he heard Eggman shout a curse at him "Same old, same old" he muttered.

Sonic than heard Omi call "Sonic come and see what I have found!" Sonic smiled and ran back to the group to see that the massive robot was in ruins. "Omi WE all found it" Sonic heard Raimundo was arguing with Omi "But I was the one to pull it out his gut!" Omi exclaimed "Yeah and Clays the one to spot it!" Raimundo shouted back; neither of them had notice Sonic standing there who whispered to Clay "What are they arguing about now?" Clay smiled and said (not in a whisper) "they think that they have found one of your little emeralds"

This caused Omi and Raimundo to stop fighting as they both saw Sonic for the first time; Sonic then saw that Omi was clutching a green emerald the size of a base ball, Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of the chaos emerald "you found one" he said as more of a statement then a question.

"Indeed we have found one of your mystical emeralds" Omi said seeming to forget about the argument "Yeah, after we had beaten the robot, Clay had seen something in its chest" Raimundo explained, Sonic turned to face Clay who tipped his hat.

"It was nothing partner; Omi's the one to dig it out" Clay said; Sonic now turned to Omi who was smiling broadly, Sonic walked up to Omi and held out his hand as if asking for the emerald; Omi's smiled as he handed over the emerald, Sonic smiled and looking at everyone said "Thank you, all of you"

Everyone smiled back at him as Sonic tossed the emerald up and down in his hand "Well if we're done here who wants to go back to the temple?" Dojo asked clapping his hand together; Sonic smiled and said "Dojo how about I get us all home?" Dojo looked questionable at Sonic "What are you secretly a magical flying dragon too?" Sonic smiled and told everyone to take each other hands.

After doing so, Dojo asked "What, you going to sing us back home?" Sonic smiled and said "No, I was thinking something like this!" Sonic raised the emerald and shouted " **CHAOS RELOCATE!"** And with that they all disappeared.

(A few minutes before disappearing)

On top of a building a few blocks down; Chase young was watching the battle unfold "Are you sure thereis something of great power out here Wuya?!" Chase asked the heylin witch "Of course I'm sure! (Shudders) I think" Chase glared at Wuya "There have better be something good or you're sleeping in the dungeon"

Chase turned his attention back to the battle only to see the robot get destroyed; Chase smirk and thought about how powerful Omi had become; "Shame that he never joined me" Chase thought to himself. "Chase; whatever it is, it's over there" Wuya said pointing were the battle had just taken place.

Chase looked closely and saw something but he couldn't tell what it was "Eagle Scope!" Chase said as he held the eagle scope to eye level; what Chase saw two creature's one he didn't recognize and the other… "It's a kitsune!" Chase said in amazement.

Wuya looked up to this new information "I'm sensing Kitsune?!" she asked, Chase didn't even answer her but continued to watch and saw Omi hand something to the other strange creature; Chase saw that the object was a large green emerald.

"No, I believe what you sensing is much more…" Chase saw the blue, spiky creature raise the emerald above his head say something and the disappeared "Chaotic" Chase said as he felt the burst of chaos magic.

Wuya suddenly fell over from the burst of magic, looking sicker than before, Chase rolled his eyes and teleported them back the to his mountain fortress in the waste lands.

##############################################################################

Master Fung was sitting in the dining hall drinking tea when he suddenly felt a burst of power along with a blinding flash; master Fung leapt from where he was sitting and pounced one of the intruders.

"No offence master Fung but you're standing on my chest" Sonic wheezed out from beneath Master Fung's feet; Fung got wide eye for a split second but nobody saw this "It's very dangerous to sneak up on an old master when he is drinking tea"

Master Fung stepped off of Sonic's chest and helped him up "Wisely noted" Sonic joked. Everyone else had just come out of their shock of teleporting and master Fung attacking Sonic and started asking questions "How on earth did you do that?" Raimundo asked and everyone else asked the same questions,

Sonic smiled and told them the he'd answer all of their questions "But first…" Sonic said turning to Dojo "That's how all get us all home!" Sonic said smirking.

 **Chapter one FINISHED, I am Solaris Eclipse author of this story and I'm planning to do more but of course I'll take constructive criticism and I shall need ideas so please tell me your ideas.**

 **Awesome Author brother of Solaris Eclipse "You promised to tell them why Jack wasn't in this chapter…"**

 **Solaris Eclipse "I promised nothing!" Awesome Author shakes his head "Just show them what happened, PLEASE!" A+A gives chibi eyes**

 **Solaris "FINE, This is why Jack wasn't present for this Chapter"**

 **A+A does a fist pump "Yes!"**

 **Solaris shakes head and hits the play button…**

#############################################################################

Deep inside someone's evil lair (cough*Basement* cough) A red head teenager was standing over a welding table working on a samurai like robot "I Jack Spicer shall rule the hole world!" the boy dubbed as Jack Spicer laughed evilly.

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*; Jack Spicer looked up from what he was doing to his shen gon wu detector; Jack smiled got wider and he ran over to the table holding his device.

"Alright baby, what goody did you find for me this time!?" just as Jack picked it up it exploded in his face "*cough* well that * cough* happened" Jack wheezed.

##############################################################################

 **Solaris "And that is why Jack wasn't present for this chapter"**

 **Awesome Author "YEAH, Jack's bad luck stopped him!"**

 **Solaris "well Dojo and Wuya got sick so… it would only make sense that Jack's tractor would Blow up!"**

 **Awesome Author starts making stupid faces**

 **Solaris "Stop that!"**

 **A+A smirks "Never, anyway; Solaris Eclipse owns SEGA and NICKELODEON and if you believe that I have a bridge to sell you!"**


	2. Chapter2 When the Nerds come out to play

X is for Xiaolin

Summary: the Sega characters find themselves in the Xiaolin showdown world. Takes place a one year after Raimundo is made leader of the group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega or Xiaolin showdown

Chapter 2: When the NERDS come out and play.

Sonic the hedgehog was tapping his foot waiting for the attack, smiling like an idiot "whenever you guys are ready!" he shouted.

Raimundo then suddenly appeared behind him holding a black cloak in hand "Astro Shoku Wind" Rai shouted as he attacked.

Sonic side stepped his air made fist before rushing him at super speed, Raimundo's eyes widened as he only barley dodge Sonics attack, Omi jumped from a tree branch, Shimo staff in hand, Sonic smirked as he ducked causing Omi to crash into Raimundo.

"Seriously guys, I'm not even going that fast!" Sonic complained.

Tails was watching the fight rooting for Sonic while Dojo rooted for the monks. Sonic felt the heat increase from behind him, Sonic did a back flip to dodge a massive fireball that hit right where he was standing a moment ago "Hey that's not cool Kimiko" Sonic snickered at his bad pun and continued "but still, not a bad trick" Sonic stated, waiting for Kimiko to strike.

Kimiko smirked, and stepped out of her hiding place "thanks Sonic but I'm only warming up!" Kimiko declared, Sonic chuckled lightly "Flame jokes huh?" Kimiko glared and hurled more fire balls at him.

Sonic eyes widened as he barley managed to dodge them all; the fireballs soon stopped and Sonic stopped dodging and stood there watching Kimiko; Kimiko was on her knees panting "What the matter Kimiko; out of juice?!" Sonic taunted, Kimiko looked up to glare at him "just… catching my… breath…" Kimiko panted.

Sonic walked over and tapped Kimiko "you're out!" Dojo exclaimed from outside the ring. Kimiko sent a playful glare at Sonic but couldn't stop a small smile tugging at the side of her lips "you're fast Sonic, but you need to be on the ground to run"

Sonic then felt the ground shake beneath his feet; Sonic let out a groan "Not again!" he exclaimed before he was sent flying into the air. Clay came out of his hiding place and smiled as Sonic started to come back down.

Sonic saw the ground coming fast so he did the smartest thing he could think of; curling into a spin dash Sonic bounced and used his momentum to get some distance between him and Clay.

Sonic smirked at Clay, who tipped his hat back at him "it's going to take more than an earthquake to take me down!" Sonic shouted, Clay only smiled "and who said I was gonna bring ya down?" he asked innocently.

Sonic blinked, confused until he saw that Omi and Raimundo were seeking up from the corner of his eye "Oh yeah; then who is?" Sonic asked keeping his expression neutral.

Omi smirked and he jumped in hopes of tackling Sonic to the ground, or he tried to pounce Sonic but Sonic side stepped his attack; Omi caught himself by doing a flip when he touched ground, Omi decided to put a little distance between them, so he used his momentum to gain a little distance from the blue blur; Sonic smirked at them right before doing a back flip to avoid Raimundo's kick.

"Seriously is that all you guys got!?" Sonic asked, taunting them again hoping that he could make them lose their cool like he done with Kimiko "Well I'd said we're doing pretty good, right guys?" Raimundo asked his team mates that were still standing.

Omi looked a little miffed "I'd say it be time to take the socks off!" Raimundo face palmed; Clay chuckled and Sonic stifled his laughter "that's GLOVES Omi" Sonic corrected; "Same difference" Omi shouted.

"Well anyway I agree completely" Sonic said as he began to run in place; Omi, Clay and Raimundo all looked confused for moment but then realized what he was doing.

"Seriously" Raimundo exclaimed knowing what was about to happen. After reaching the proper speed Sonic took off.

To Raimundo, Clay and Omi it looked like Sonic had disappeared but they knew better; what happened first was Raimundo had a bucket of water dumb on his head, then Omi had his pants pulled down and shoes tied together and Clay's hat disappeared and was replaced with a birds nest.

Sonic reappeared wearing Clay's hat and holding a camera in hand "Say cheese!" was all that Sonic said, them the camera flashed and Sonic took a look at the picture.

Every one of the monks groaned "That puts Sonic at six and Monks at zero" Dojo shouted adjusting the score board "Good job Sonic!" Tails said as he applauded his best friend.

"MAN! How cans anything that small move that fast!?" Raimundo exclaimed, Omi's head snapped up from fixing his uniform "I am not SMALL!" Sonic snickered "He's talking about me Omi" Omi's anger deflated "Oh".

Sonic handed Clay back his hat before asking "anyone up for a round seven?" the young monks' glared daggers at Sonic but before anyone could respond though Dojo shuddered then shouted "Shen gon wu ALERT people!"

Raimundo let out a sigh of relief; grateful for the chance to show Sonic what his team does best. Sonic's smile broadened "Alright just let me go fetch my emerald, be back in a flash!" Sonic was about dash off but Tails jumped in his way "Sorry Sonic but I can't let you take the emerald till I find a way to get us Home" Tails explained.

Sonic looked a little dejected but then smiled "I guess your right buddy; besides from what Omi and the others have told me this should be a run in the park"

#################################################################

Deep in a villain's secret lair (basement) the notorious lord of darkness, Jack Spicer was working on his most evil invention as of yet. Jack cackled as he put the finishing touches to his most brilliant invention.

"Oh be QUIET Jack!" a female's voice, called from a beach chair; the girl in the chair was Jacks latest partner in crime and feline fanatic, Katnappe.

Jack looked up from what he was doing to glare at her "and what if I say no?!" Katnappe smirked evilly "otherwise I'm going to have to break your little toy" Jack frowned "No need for that Ashley; my new Super jack bots can take any kind of beating and still look as if I had just made them!" when he finished Jack's smile had returned.

Katnappe was intrigued but kept it hidden with sarcasm "Really what that?" Jack smirked at her "Well let me show you, Super Jackbots activate!" The said robots took to the air there maker smiling madly (the super Jackbots look as the ones Omi encountered in the series final) "So what am I suppose to be looking at?" Katnappe asked not at all impressed.

Jack then removed a small remote from inside his coat and pressed the red button; the latest robots that jack had made then exploded. Katnappe looked at Jack utterly confused, Jack just smiled and said "wait for it" Katnappe waited, it turned out she didn't need to wait for long, her jaw dropped as she watch the destroyed robots put themselves back together.

Jack couldn't suppress a sinister cackle "See Ashley no matter how many times the Xiaolin losers break my robots, they'll always put themselves back together!" Katnappe had to admit that she was indeed impressed, but she'd never tell Jack that.

"BEEPBEEP, BEEPBEEP" jack turned towards his new shen gon wu tracker "well it looks like my new toys are going to get a field test, sooner than I thought" Jack laughed manically as he took off with his new Super Jackbots; Katnappe rolled her eyes and returned to her seat.

Sonic rode on top of Dojo's back and his traditional blue now had a bit of green in it "Seriously Dojo! Do you shake so much when you fly!?" Dojo growled annoyed with Sonic complaining "Well maybe you shouldn't tag along anymore" Dojo stated.

Not wanting to have to deal with a fight between a giant dragon and a chaos wielding speedster, Omi decided to intervene "Dojo what shen gon wu do you think we are tracking?" Dojo seemed to forget the fight that had just happened and answered "the shen gon wu that we're following is called the solar lens; it has the ability to harness the power of the sun to create powerful solar beams that can cut thru anything!"

Everyone nodded their heads; Sonic smirked "the red chaos emerald could do stuff like that" Sonic commented. Clay turned his head to face Sonic "The RED emerald?" he asked skeptically. Sonic frowned "What? You thought all the emeralds are the exact same color?"

Kimiko looked at Sonic "well yeah; emeralds are normally green" Sonic shrugged "Well they are the chaos emerald so…" everyone looked at Sonic waiting for him to finish his sentence "Yeah, I got nothing" Sonic finished.

Dojo suddenly swerved towards the earth at high speeds "I take it, you hound something?!" Sonic shouted as he held on for dear life, Dojo's response was to pull up at the last second before they were all turned into pancake paste.

Though the Xiaolin warriors were use to such flying, Sonic on the other hand wasn't; Dojo's nosedive and quick save had thrown Sonic from Dojo's back and landed a few feet away in a heap of snow. Sonic emerged from the snow, frowning "you known, a little warning would have been nice Dojo!"

Dojo shuddered and pointed a little higher up the mountain "shen gon wu dead ahead!" Sonic smirked seeming to forget all about been thrown in the snow "alright!" Sonic declared, Raimundo nodded "okay team let's go get ourselves a shen gon wu" Raimundo shouted.

After a short while of hiking they finally came upon the shen gon wu's resting place "I see it!" Kimiko shouted to the rest of the team, Sonic looked to where Kimiko was pointing and saw something shining a little farther ahead.

Sonic smiled "alright, I'll run ahead grab it!" the others looked Sonic "um, you sure Sonic?" Raimundo asked having to adjust his footing so not slip, Sonic ignored Raimundo's question and took off towards the shen gon wu.

Or he tried to, instead of retrieving the artifact, Sonic was blasted as soon as twenty feet from the group. "SONIC!?" the team shouted when Sonic was thrown back at their feet from the blast, Sonic rose slowly rubbing his head "anyone get the number of that train that hit me?" he asked in a joking manner.

"The name is Jack Spicer, lord of Darkness!" a voice shouted from above; the team looked up to see no other then Jack Spicer (but you already knew that) "Jack?!" the monks all exclaimed, Sonic blinked "who?" he asked still confused from the blast.

Jack cackled "so you Xiaolin loser are after my shen gon wu huh?" he asked mockingly, Sonic groaned as memories returned "oh… so this the famous Jack Spicer" Sonic stated rising to his feet; Jack then noticed Sonic for the first time and blinked, not at all believing what his eyes were telling him.

"Did that rodent just talk?" he asked. Sonic let out a sigh "seriously, what with evil geniuses and calling me a rodent?" Jack stared at Sonic but then shook his head to clear his thoughts "no matter! Super Jackbots, Attack!"

The team smirked and the battle began.

Raimundo jumped into the air and delivered a powerful kick, cutting one of the robots in two, Kimiko's hands ignited into flames as she rushed forwarded, hurling fire balls at robots she went, Omi took to the air, using his shimo staff cut through dozens of Jack's robots, Clay stayed on the ground using his fist on the robots that dared approached him, and Sonic, well he smashed robots at such high speeds that it like the robots were just shattered and fell to the ground.

After a quick battle, all of the robots were ready for the scrap yard. "So you gonna to surrender now, Jack?" Raimundo asked the would-be conqueror of the world, Jack couldn't contain his laughter "what is the funny, Spicer?" Omi asked confused at why Jack was laughing.

Jack stopped laughing and smiled a though he knew something that they did not "oh nothing, I was just laughing at HOW STUPID YOU ALL ARE!" the team looked at one another now totally confused by Jack's statement.

"What do you mean partner?" Clay asked, Jack just smiled and removed a remote from his pocket and hit a red button; the team turned to face the downed robots, or they were downed a moment ago; the team watched as the destroyed Jackbots put themselves back together.

"You see Xiaolin loser?! No matter how many you destroy, they'll just put themselves back together!" Jack exclaimed, as his now restored Jackbots prepared for a second assault on the heroes. But before anyone made their move, a sinister cackle filled the air.

Everyone looked to sky, to see none other than "DR. EGGMAN!?" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman laughed manically as he descended from the cloud covered sky in his own private hover unit "well Sonic the Hedgehog? Come looking for the chaos emerald, I assume?" he questioned his rival.

Sonic glared up at the mad doctor "no. I'm just here helping my friends find something they lost" Jack stared at the over sized man in the hover craft, completely confused. It didn't take long for Eggman to notice Jack "and who do we have here?" Eggman questioned as he flew closer to Jack.

Jack shrunk when Eggman approached him "come now boy. No need to fear me" Sonic scoffed, Jack overcame his fear slightly and stuck his hand out "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius" Eggman took Jack's outstretched hand and gave him a firm shake "pleasure to meet you Jack. I am Dr. Eggman"

Jack nodded "likewise" Eggman the turned to face the heroes "I assume these 'Heroes' are in fact your enemies?" he asked Jack without turning around, Jack nodded "yeah" Eggman nodded his head slowly waiting for the heroes to make their move. Jack then realized something "wait a second… you're that guy who attacked Tokyo!"

Eggman chuckled "indeed, but enough about of me, lets watch show shall we?" Jack smiled evilly "Jackbots Attack!" and the fight started all over again. Jack and Eggman watched the fight with much amusement; every time one of the monks or Sonic destroyed a robot it would just put itself back together, resulting in an unending battle.

"So you're here tracking a shen gon wu?" Eggman asked Jack, who had been telling him about his reason for being here, Jack nodded "that's right! And whenever there's a shen gon wu, then there's going to the monks to" Eggman nodded "and these shen gon…" "Wu." Jack filled in, Eggman nodded "right that, so when you show up, their normally already here" Eggman said gesturing to the heroes, Jacked nodded again "yeah but I normally beat them anyway"

"Liar!" Raimundo called from the battle, Jack glared at him but then turned his attention back to Eggman "what about you?" Eggman smiled "well I don't like to brag…" "Liar!" Sonic called this time from the battle, Eggman sent glared at his rival but continued talking to Jack "I've conquered my world quite a few times" Jack gawked "really?" he asked, Eggman chuckled "oh indeed."

Back in the battle the team had finally realized something important, every time they smashed a robot it lost a tiny bit of itself, meaning the smaller pieces were, the smaller the robot would become and eventually all that remained was a sizable amount of trash.

Jack and Eggman watched as the last of the robots were smashed to pieces. "NNOOOO!" Jack screamed seeing his greatest creations destroyed. Eggman smiled gentle and patted Jack on the back "there, there" he said soothingly. Jack looked at the large man and smiled "well… those were my bots you?"

Eggman smiled evilly "well I got one robot with me at the moment" Jack blinked completely confused. Sonic stared at them second before his eyes widened "NO EGGMAN DON'T DO IT!" Sonic shouted to the fat man. Eggman turned his attention to Sonic and smirked "deploy Mecka unite three" Eggman said into his radio.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a thunder clap. The heroes scanned the skies, searching for the new opponent. Sonic glared at the skies looking for his greatest rival when a voice pulled him from his search. "Hello, Hedgehog"

The heroes spun around to face Sonic's greatest rival. A robot stood before them, but what made this robot unique was the fact that the robot looked like a mechanical Hedgehog, specifically a Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic glared at Metal Sonic, wishing that looks could kill. Metal Sonic stared back no emotion showing on his robotic face. The monks looked back and forth between the hedgehogs completely confused.  
"So, back for another beat down, eh Metal?" Sonic asked slamming his fist into his palm. Metal Sonic just stared at Sonic.

Sonic shrugged "well whatever, right? I'll just handle both sides of our conversation. Cool?" Sonic finished smirking. Eggman smirked "do as you wish Hedgehog! Metal Sonic shall destroy you!" Jack smiled "robotic doppelganger huh? I tried that once."

Sonic charged a super speed rolling into a spin dash at the last second colliding into Metal Sonic's to causing him to go skidding backwards across the snow cowered ground. Metal quickly recovered and charged at Sonic at breakneck speeds.

Sonic barely dodged his doppelganger's attack and tried to land an uppercut, only for Metal to side step his attack at the last second. The monks watched the battle taking place before them amazed by their friend's fighting skill.

It was then though that both Omi and Jack realized something, no one was going after the shen gon wu! Omi and Jack both took off to snatch the shen gon wu. Eggman and the rest of the monks quickly realized what was happening.

Eggman spun around to see Metal and Sonic still dueling it out and decided that if what Jack said about the shen gon wu was even half true then Sonic became a secondary priority. "Metal Sonic, cease battling that rodent and retrieve for me that relic!"

Metal Sonic stopped fighting the original and made a dash for the shen gon wu. Sonic was caught off guard so he didn't have enough time catch up with his rival before it was too late. Metal Sonic reached the shen gon wu the exact same time as Omi.

Omi and Metal (so we don't get confused I'm gonna call Sonic, Sonic and Metal Sonic just Metal, okay?) both laid their hands on the shen gon wu causing it to emit a bright glow. "Metal Sonic, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi declared.

Metal stared at Omi and then tried to yank the shen gon wu out of his hands. Omi hanged on for dear life to the shen gon wu. When Metal realized he couldn't get Omi to let go he asked "what is this showdown?"

Omi blinked and promptly explained everything to Metal (I will not bother with writing exactly what he said) Metal then nodded in consent. Omi then proposed their challenge "I challenge you to a battle of might, the first one to successfully knock the other over wins!"

"ah but you forget something q-ball, Metal here doesn't have a shen gon wu!" Jack declared. Eggman scoffed "that is why you'll give him one, Jack." Jack's eyes widened "ME?" Eggman glared at the smaller evil genius "yes, YOU."

Jack sighed and forked over the Eye of Dashi to Metal, Metal took it and the turned to face Omi "You said that in order to compete in a showdown we'd have to wager our shen gon wu, I have mine but where is yours?"

Omi smiled "do not worry my Metallic opponent I shall wager my Black Beetle armor" Metal nodded and so it began.

" **gong yi tanpai!"**

The environment suddenly changed. They challengers found themselves facing each other from across a room, while the onlookers stood to the sides of the arena. The room itself was something like a coliseum made of solid ice.

Omi took a battle stance with Metal promptly following suit. Omi made the first move charging at Metal with all his speed, Metal quickly sidestepped Omi's blows and tried to land one of his own. Omi quickly counterstrike by summoning the Black Beetle armor in the form of a shield.

Metal's fist smashed into the shield with a deafening Clang! Omi then focused transforming his shield into full body armor and tried to land a steel covered fist into Metal face plate. Metal swiftly pulled back barely managing to dodge the indestructible fist.

Metal quickly pulled back to the other side of the room. "Go Omi!" Sonic's voice came from the side lines along with other shouts of cheer from Omi's friends, Eggman was mumbling under his breath and the Jack was trying his best to cheer Metal to victory.

Metal stared at Omi from across the room, he knew as long as Omi wore that armor he wouldn't be able to harm Omi in anyway. Metal then remembered that he too had his own shen gon wu. Omi watched and waited for his opponent to make his move.

Metal then held the eye of Dashi aloft and spoke "Eye of Dashi! Assimilate" everyone looked on in shock as Metal glowed in an intense light and when the lights died down Metal Sonic had changed. Metal's body was more or less the same except he now had five quills instead of three, his right arm was now a massive blaster and instead of an engine for a chest he now had the eye of Dashi as his chest center piece.

Omi didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with great fear. Metal stared at Omi for one second before charging him at his top speed, Omi tried to move out of the way but he was to slow, Metal collided with him head on.

Omi went flying backwards from Metal's blow, he tried to recover but Metal wouldn't allow his opponent to recover until he begged for mercy. Metal quickly got behind Omi and charged his new Dashi cannon to fire.

Once it was fully charge Metal placed the barrel of his gun to Omi's back and fired. Omi was sent flying out of the arena and with that their showdown came to an end.

Reality warped back to normal with Metal holding the Black Beetle armor and the Solar Lens in his hands. Sonic and the others ran over and quickly checked on their friend, Metal on the other hand promptly marched up to his master and presented him the shen gon wu.

Eggman cackled with unimaginable glee "Well done Metal Sonic now…" Eggman's tone instantly darken "kill them." He ordered. Sonic and the other's took a fighting stance but what happened next surprised them "Negative."

Eggman's jaw dropped "WHAT?!" he ask (demanded) Metal turned to face his creator "I cannot destroy them." Eggman was so shocked he couldn't come up with a rational response. "You are quite right Metal Sonic" everyone turned to face Omi who even though he was a little battered seemed to be doing much better.

"What are you talking about, Cheese-ball?" Jack demanded. Omi smiled at Jack like nothing was wrong at all "you see Jack-Spicer Metal can't battle me or any Xiaolin monks until our next battle; such is the rules of a Xiaolin showdown"

Eggman finally recovered from his shock and glared at Omi "and why is that?" Omi didn't even flinch from the much larger man's glare "it is the rules" was his only response. Eggman started mumbling under his breath.

The others watched as this all took place never dropping their stance, after a short while Eggman let out a breath and left.

Sonic watched closely as Metal took after his master and he knew this would not be their last showdown.

 **Elsewhere**

Chase watched everything take place before him and was quite impressed with the honor of the fat man's android. "I'll have to watch out for this one" Chase said to himself before vanishing into thin air

 **Bonus scene**

Jack flew besides Eggman or more appropriately Dr. Eggman and spoke "I got to say I've seen those losers take a beating before but THAT was some next level stuff!" Eggman looked at the young genius and smiled "quite so, wasn't it?"

Jack broke out into a huge smile "Yeah it was! I mean I've seen machines use shen gon wus before but man I have never seen what your robot did today!" Eggman chuckled maybe he wouldn't have to terminate this boy "W _ell not quite yet anyway."_

 **Solaris finishes typing and reads over what he wrote "and done!" he declares once he finishes.**

 **A+A smirks evilly "yeah your most unpopular story and you finally managed to write the SECOND chapter, slow sarcastic clap slow sarcastic clap"**

 **Solaris glares at his little brother "well I don't see you helping me with any of my stories"**

 **A+A shrugs "whatever. My time is to valuable for that anyway"**

 **Solaris sighs "yeah I guess you are right"**

 **A+A smirks "yep, I'm always right"**

 **Solaris rolls his eyes "anyway dear readers here is the second chapter for my Xiaolin/Sonic story and I hope you all liked the fight scenes. I counted three total first one at the beginning, the second one when Jack showed up and finally the Xiaolin Showdown, it was actually the showdown that inspired me to write this fic so YYYAAAAYYYY! I finally wrote out the fight with Metal Sonic versus Omi and next Showdown shall have Shadow the Hedgehog, Chase Young and finally Sonic the Hedgehog facing off, but before that keep an eye out for chapter three of X is for Xiaolin, Ultimate Showdown."**

 **Solaris then realize something "Oh yeah and if you please give me ideas of which shen gon wu Sonic should use, I mean Chase doesn't use them and as for Shadow well that's a surprise but please give me ideas of which Shen gon wu Sonic should use"**


End file.
